Bite Me
by Kawaiineko-chan123
Summary: Perfect Lucifer. She's always perfect. She's the daughter of Alice and Peter White. Beautiful Lucifer. Rich Lucifer. Intelligent Lucifer. Strong Lucifer. Oh Lucifer how we love you! Isn't she perfect? Yes, but there's one very imperfect thing about her: She's dead. OCxEveryone, but mostly AcexOCxJokers
1. Prologue

**Heyyy guyss! I got a new story for ya! You know my other story 'Wonderland Lovers'? Ya, that story is on hold for now... You guys should check my profile and look for the section that says 'Future Stories' Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Heart no Kuni no Alice. Only the OC's and the plot!  
**

* * *

A six year old girl was in her room having tea with her stuffed animals. The girl had shining silver hair up to her waist, her eyes were turquoise and her skin was fair. She was holding a black stuffed bunny in one arm. In her hand was a teacup filled with her green tea. A circle of stuffed animals surrounded her. The outside of the mansion was raining. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner for just the two of them. The girl's father was nowhere in the house. Where is he? All was quiet until a woman's scream interrupted the silence. The girl looked p and ran out of room, stuffed bunny in hand. She ran downstairs, almost tripping, into the kitchen. In the kitchen she saw her mother, a woman with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes, on the floor with a bloody wound on the side of her stomach. Above her were two men in suits. They were deathly pale and had glowing red eyes with slits in them. One man had blood on his hands. Her eyes widened as she looked at her mother then at the two men. She started to run back up to her room. When she reached her door room her room she was picked up by one of the men.

"No! Put me down!" She yelled. The man opened the door and set her down on the corner of her room. She was scared. Very scared. These men killed her mother and they might kill her too!

"W-who are you guys and… And what do you want from me?" She whimpered. The men looked at each other, nodded then looked back at her.

"We're not here to kill you." The man with the bloody hand said. She looked up at them.

"…Why not?" She asked. She gave them a serious look.

"Because you'll be useful in the future." The other man answered. She blinked at them.

"From now on, your name is Lucifer." They said.

'_My name will be Lucifer?'_

"…Huh? You're changing my name?" She asked.

"Yes, now you need to come with us." They said. She instantly tried to back away, but it was no use.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! You killed my mommy!" She yelled at them. The man with the bloody hand sighed and took something out of his pocket. Suddenly the girl felt a pain in her right arm. Then she blacked out.

**13 years later**

A girl was sitting at the top of a dark mansion. Her silver hair flown to the right of her. The girl had turquoise eyes and fair skin. Behind her was the moon which made her silver hair shine even more. This girl may look like 16 or 17, but the truth is that she's actually 19 years old. Now the name of the girl is Lucifer. But that's not her real name. No one knows her real name, not even her. Those two men made her forget her name, they also made her made her forget her past.

"Lucifer! Come on! Get inside!" A boy said behind her. She turned around and saw a boy with dark blue hair and silver eyes. He had a smile on his face and he was pale. Lucifer smiled at the guy.

"Don't worry, Kenji. I'm coming." She got back to the floor and walked towards the guy.

"Come on, boss is waiting. You're lucky you're his favorite or you'd be dead!" Kenji teased. Lucifer rolled her eyes at his foolish friend. They walked towards a door and opened it. They started walking to the 3rd floor to which their boss was waiting. They reached a door and Kenji knocked.

"Yes?" A man asked through the door.

"It's me Kenji. I got Lucifer for ya." Kenji said, grinning.

"Bring her in!" The man said happily. Kenji opened the door to the boss' office. The office was normal looking. Well if you count a room a room filled with deadly weapons 'normal'. Behind the desk was a man in his mid thirties smiling happily.

"Ah, Lucifer! Oh can I call ya Lucy or maybe Lulu?" He asked. The two teens sweat dropped. Yes people, this is their boss. This happy-go-lucky man is their boss. -_-

"Um sure you can…" Lucifer trailed off. Kenji started backing away towards the door.

"Uh hehe I'm gonna go now… Bye!" Kenji said as he bolted out the door.

'_Thanks for leaving me here!'_ Lucifer thought bitterly. She looked back at her boss.

"Something you needed me for, boss?" She asked nervously. Her boss started swiveling in his chair and sang, "Yes! You need to kill this guy~"

'_How on earth can he be my boss?' _She thought.

Her boss gave her a picture of a man probably in his 20's with brown hair and light brown eyes.

"This is Alfredo Angelo. He's from Italy and came to America. He killed 16 of our people. In case you didn't notice he's a hunter. He's in England right now. Here's the address to his house. You need to kill him before he attacks s again. You got it?" Her boss explained. Lucifer nodded. He grinned and gave her the address.

"Great! You can go now~ Have fun killing the poor bastard!" He exclaimed. Lucifer smiled.

"Alright… Uh thanks. Bye boss." She said.

"Haha! Just call me Jim!" He clasped his hands together. Lucifer raised a brow.

"…I thought your name was Simon?" She said clearly confused. There was silence.

"Just call me Simon!" He said cheerfully. She sweat dropped and mentally face palmed. She walked out the door and went down the hall to try and find her class. Yes you heard me, I said class. Not only is it a mansion it's also a school. Filled with the deadly dead. Yes that's right, dead. Everyone here, except Lucifer, is dead. Yet alive. Do you know what they are now? No not zombies. Vampires. They are vampiric assassins. Except Lucifer, she's just an assassin. Not a vampire. _Yet._

**B*I*T*E M*E**

"Alright, this is the house." Lucifer muttered to herself. She started walking towards the house secretly. It was 3 o'clock in the morning so the man was probably asleep. She climbed a tree and crawled on a branch. She jumped from the branch and landed on the balcony to Alfredo's room. She went into his room quietly, Tiptoed to his bed, then took out her knife and placed it above his head. As she strikes down, a big hand roughly grabbed her hand. She gasped and saw that Alfredo was wide awake now. Alfredo grabbed her knife and slashed at her. She jumped away, but got cut on the side of her stomach.

"Tch." She grabbed her wound. She took out 5 more knives and threw them at Alfredo. He blocked some of them, but got cut on his arm.

"Damn bitch." He growled. He took out a silencer and started shooting. She tried dodging them, but still got hit.

"Crap! Ah!" She got shot in the leg. She cursed and took out her katana from her back and started to deflect the bullets.

"Die already!" Alfredo yelled. He took a dagger from a jewel encrusted box. He held the dagger tightly and lunged at her. She lunged at him with her katana.

He katana went threw Alfredo, but…

Alfredo's dagger went threw her…

**Lucifer had gotten stabbed.**

"Lucifer!" She heard a male voice say as she was slowly dying. She saw Kenji above her, cradling her head.

"Dammit!" He cursed. He lowered his head to her neck.

"Ah!" She tried to move her hands, but it was no use, she was too weak to move them. Kenji pulled his head back and Lucifer saw him in his vampire form. He had glowing red slitted eyes and fangs tainted with blood. _Her_ blood.

"Kenji…" She mumbled then she went limp.

**{[(Bite Me)]}**

3,977 years later

Lucifer sat on her bed staring at the only mirror that showed her reflection and only her reflection. She's now a vampire. Ever since kenji bit her neck she's been a vampire. She was born on 2012, died on 2031 and now it's 5989. She died when she was 19 years old. Now she's 3,996 years old. She looks as if she was 19 years old. Now I bet you guys are wondering 'Woah! What moisturizer does she use?!' But remember, she's a vampire. Vampires look like the age they died.

Lucifer doesn't grow anymore. Well her nails, hair, and breasts grow, but that's all. She now has silver hair, turquoise eyes, and deathly pale skin. Her lips are blood red, nails perfectly manicured, but cold make claw marks. She was more beautiful than before now that she's a vampire. She sensed someone about to knock on her door.

"Come in." She said without looking away from the mirror. The door opened to show Kenji.

"C'mon! You've been looking in that mirror forever!" Kenji whined. Lucifer chuckled and looked at him.

"There, better?" She asked as she put the mirror down.

"Yup! C'mon let's go eat!" Kenji exclaimed. Lucifer smiled and walked out of her room. They walked towards the cafeteria.

_Beautiful Lucifer_

Lucifer walked with such grace and posture that the girls envied her, yet admired her. Oh she was so beautiful. The guys gave her stared as she walked. _'Isn't she beautiful?' _people whisper.

_Rich Lucifer_

Lucifer is a rich girl. She has millions and millions of dollars. She has so much that she gives it to some of her classmates and teachers. She earned that money by her mother's will and the assassinations she did. _'Isn't she rich?'_ people whisper.

_Intelligent Lucifer_

Lucifer gets A's in everything. Math, history, technology, combat. You name it, she'll ace it. She's a genius. The teachers' favorite student. _'Isn't she intelligent?' _people whisper.

_Strong Lucifer_

Lucifer is a powerful girl. She can kill people in seconds. She won't hesitate to kill you! She's fast, strong, and cruel. Enemies fear her. She may not look like it, but behind that beauty and angelic features is a demonic soul. _'Isn't she strong?' _people whisper.

'_**Isn't she perfect?'**_

* * *

**Lucifer is NOT a Mary Sue! She is NOT perfect, you'll find more about the imperfect things about her. Sooo...****  
**

**REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! GOODBYE!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peoplezzz! I got another chappie for ya! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Lucifer went out to the gardens with her precious mirror of course. She was dressed in a black Lolita dress that ended in mid thigh with black suspender socks with red lace. Her shoes were red heels that matched her blood red lips. Her hair was up in a curly side pony tail. Her nails were painted blood red. The moon made her pale skin glow and her silver hair shine. She walked beside the flowers inspecting them. She loved hanging around the garden. It was always so peaceful to her. She especially loved the rabbits that come here. Rabbits were always her favorite animal. Of course considering the fact that her dad is Peter White. She looked around the garden and saw something that shocked her. She gasped in shock. In the middle of the garden was a huge gaping hole! She ran to the hole swiftly. She kneeled down and looked down at the hole. _'Yup it's really deep.'_ She thought. She sensed two people approaching her from behind. She turned around to meet two people that look identical. One was wearing jester clothes and one was wearing warden's clothes. The jester was smiling sweetly at her while the warden was glaring at her. Both had wine red hair and one red eye. The other eye was covered by an eye patch.

"Hey bitch, remember me? You used to call me 'Blackie Onii-chan'." The warden sneered at her. Lucifer blinked. Who were these people?

"Who are you? You don't seem familiar here… Are intruders? You are intruders!" She yelled pointing a manicured finger to them.

"You don't remember us? Aww that's too bad." The jester pouted.

"That damn rabbit has been mourning over you and you tell us you don't know who we are?!" The warden growled at her. Lucifer glared at him.

"Who. Are. You. People?" She asked in gritted teeth.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" The jester chuckled.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Ah ah ah, we're here to reunite you with your father. Shouldn't you thank us?" The jester asked innocently. Lucifer's eyes widened. _'Reunite me with my father? The man who… ditched my mother…' _She thought angrily. She clenched her fists tightly. Her eyes turned red with slits and they glowed. Luckily for the two people, they didn't see her vampire form because she looked down before they can see it. _'Calm down… Control yourself Lucifer… Control.' _She tried to calm herself down for these peoples' sake.

"No. I don't want to meet my father and I highly doubt you know him!" She said defiantly. She looked at them with glaring eyes. They only looked at each other and smirked. They looked back at her, "You don't believe? Fine, we'll prove it to you." The jester said. Before Lucifer can say anything, the two men pushed her into the hole and jumped down with her.

"Are you idiots suicidal or what?!" She yelled at them while falling.

"Why the fuck are you not freaking out? Aren't you worried that you're gonna smash to the ground or something?!" The warden yelled back at her. Of course Lucifer wouldn't worry. She's already dead, so she can't die. _'Should I tell them or not?' _She thought. She decided not to and to keep it a secret. She'll just act, which will be easy hopefully.

"Wait, we're actually going to die?! OH MY GOD!" She fake panicked. Thankfully the two didn't notice that she was faking. The jester smiled.

"Of course we're not going to die, silly! Just enjoy the fall~"

Yup, this guy is suicidal.

Lucifer closed her eyes and waited to smash down. Suddenly she felt as if she stopped falling and now she's laying on a bed.

"You can open your eyes now, dear." She heard the jester say to her sweetly. She opened her eyes and stood up. She looked around and saw that she really was laying on a bed.

"Wha…?" She muttered. The jester looked amused at her reaction.

"Welcome back to Wonderland, my dear!" He exclaimed excitedly. She blinked. _'Wonderland? Oh please don't tell me these people escaped from an asylum!" _She thought.

"Bitch, do you remember us now?" The warden asked rudely. She fumed.

"Don't call me a bitch! Anyways I have _never_ met you crazy people! Where am I really?" She demanded.

"My dear do you really not remember anything about Wonderland or us?" The jester asked. Lucifer shook her head. _'Why do they keep calling this place Wonderland?'_ She narrowed her eyes at the two men. They definitely don't look like they escaped from an asylum.

"You're psychopathic kidnappers!" She blurted out, pointing a finger at them. They blinked, slightly shocked at her outburst.

"We didn't kidnap you. We just took you to see your father." The jester stated simply. She got mad.

"I don't want to see my damn dad! I hate him!" She yelled.

"Heh, you're not the only one." The warden muttered.

"Take me home!" She screamed. The jester shook his head, "You are home, my dear!" He exclaimed. Lucifer _really_ wanted to punch him right now.

"Shut up! I want to go back home, now!" She yelled louder.

"OK. We'll take you home, but you'll need to drink this first." The jester explained holding out a vial. She looked at it carefully. _'Doesn't seem like poison, but it may be… Oh well.'_ She thought. Then, she grabbed the vial and drank all of its contents. The two smirked evilly.

"I did it, now take me home!" She demanded. The warden chuckled darkly.

"You idiot. We lied. You can't go home till you finish the game." The warden said smugly. Lucifer's eyes widen. Her eyes turned red with slits out of anger. She quickly looked down, but couldn't stop shaking in anger.

"Come, let's take you to your father! He would love to meet you!" The jester exclaimed, but suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! How rude of us, I'm White and this is my counterpart Black!" White introduced happily. Lucifer calmed down and looked up at them.

"Hello Black, White… My name is Lucifer." She said cautiously. White and Black scrunched their eyebrows together in confusion.

"Your name is Ariella not Lucifer, dumbass." Black said.

_That_ definitely confused the vampire.

* * *

**Hey guys! I created the name Ariella cool of me right B) By the way Ariella is pronounced Ariel-( like the mermaid) La. OK? Got that? Good. Sooo~ Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I got another chappie for ya! Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

_Ariella…_

_Ariella…_

_Ariella…_

_**Ariella…?**_

"My name isn't Ariella. It's Lucifer." She stated confusedly. The two blinked.

"Oh dear, perhaps we took the wrong girl…" White said nervously.

"Maybe the brat got amnesia?" Black suggested.

"That can't be. She looks _exactly _like Ariella."

While the two were in their own argument, Lucifer saw that the door was opened and exited quietly.

She saw that she was in some kind of prison with toys on the floor and the prisoners were wearing these animal masks. _'This is one weird prison…' _She thought.

**B^I^T^E M^E**

'_Finally!'_ She thought, _'I'm out of that damn prison!' _She looked around the forest she was in.

_*Rustle rustle*_

She turned to the direction of the noise.

_*Rustle rustle*_

A man with light brown hair and red eyes appeared. He was carrying a huge sword which cautioned Lucifer. The man looked up at her and smiled widely.

"Hey!-Wait a minute… You look familiar… What's your name?" The man asked with a cute grin.

"It's Lucifer… What's your name?" She asked. The man studied her for a while till he snapped his fingers.

"It's you! Haha~ Peter is definitely gonna like seeing you~" He said with that same cute grin on his face. Lucifer's eyes twitched when he said 'Peter'

"I still didn't get your- What the? He! Put me down!" She yelled at the man who suddenly picked her up over his shoulder.

"Haha~ My name's Ace, remember? It's nice to see you again!" He said happily.

"What do you mean by 'again'? I've never met you before, now put me down!" She yelled while banging her fists on his back, sadly it didn't seem to affect him. His grin got wider.

"Haha~ I'm afraid I can't do that, and yes we have met each other, silly! Come on, we're almost at the castle! Your dad will be so happy to see you!" He exclaimed. She looked around and saw that they were nowhere near a castle. _'That damn idiot got us lost!' _He was just randomly turning to a random direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" She screeched, but Ace didn't stop walking.

"Of course I do~ We're going to the castle!" He said with a smile.

"Do you see a castle anywhere near here?" She asked angrily.

"Uh… No. We're lost…" He said happily with a sweat drop.

"NO DIP SHERLOCK!" She screamed.

"Hehe~ Looks like we'll have to camp here!" He exclaimed. He finally set her down and took out some camping equipment. _'Where the hell did he get that from?' _

"Wait, we're going to sleep there? In that tent?" She asked worriedly.

"Yup!' He flashed her another grin. _'No… Vampires don't sleep during nighttime…'_

"Um… I'll sleep outside OK? You can sleep inside the tent." She offered. Hopefully he'll agree…

"Of course!"

Yes!

"Not."

No!

"I can't let a lady sleep outside, you might get attacked by bears or bandits!" He exclaimed still grinning. _'Dammit!'_ She mentally cursed. _'Aha! I'll just pretend to sleep! Yes, that will work.' _She thought.

"Alright." She agreed as she walked inside the tent.

**BITE=ME**

*Snore*

*Snore*

*Snore*

Lucifer's eyes were wide and were twitching. Ace snores loudly! _'This is fucking torture!'_

*Snore*

*Snore*

"…"

*Twitch twitch* _'I need to get out of here!'_ She thought. She slowly stood up carefully as to not wake Ace up.

*Tiptoe tiptoe*

*Ziiip*

She was finally out of the tent of hell. She started walking to a random direction hoping that she'll find normal people to help her. The night suddenly turned into morning. _'Crap! The sun! Dammit!' _She saw a castle and ran towards it only to be stopped by two guards.

"Who are you?" They asked sternly. She looked at them and was about to answer, but was interrupted by a man's voice.

"What are you filthy faceless doing?" A man said. He had white hair and red eyes. Most shockingly he had rabbit ears.

"Sir Peter, there was an intruder-" One of the guards started.

"Intruder? Hurry up and kill the intruder then!" He hissed at them. He looked at Lucifer and froze. The man then smiled widely, so widely it looked as if it hurts his cheeks.

"Ariella!" He yelled as he glomped her. He was crying and holding her tightly.

"**Get away from me!"** She yelled.

* * *

**Haha! I added Ace and Peter in the chapter! By the way she won't like die in direct sunlight or anything like that and she does NOT sparkle!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I made anothaa chappie for ya! Enjoy~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

"What do you mean 'Get away from me'?" He asked looking at her with hurt. She finally got out of his grip and stood up. He stood up too and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't want you anywhere near me!" She yelled clenching her fists. She clenched them so hard that blood seeped out.

"I'm your father-"

*Slap!*

"I hate you! You left my mother and you think you have the right to call yourself my father?!" She yelled, tears brimming down. Peter looked at her with a heart broken face. Before Peter can say anything Lucifer ran away. In Peter's perspective it looked like she was a blur.

Lucifer was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The tears just wouldn't stop falling! How embarrassing for her! She stopped and slowly sat down by a tree. She looked up and saw that she was lost in a forest. She put her head in her hands and continued to cry. She didn't sense someone walking up to her.

"My dear don't cry." A smooth and comforting voice said. She stopped crying and looked up at the owner of the voice. It was White. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. White shook his head.

"Ah ah ah~ Come my dear let us talk." He said as he took her hand and set her up. She wiped her eyes.

"So my dear, what made you sad?" White asked looking at her with concern. She sniffed, "And I should tell you why?" White smiled.

"You met your father haven't you?" He asked knowingly. She nodded slowly.

"Lemme guess, he tried to rape you?" A growling voice said. Lucifer blinked and looked for the owner of the voice.

"Black please be nice. Ariella has had a bad day." White said, smiling down at the mask.

"Uh… White who are you talking to?" Lucifer blinked.

"It's me dumbass." The voice answered.

"Black don't confuse the poor girl!" White scolded the mask.

"Wait, is this some kind of walkie talkie?" Lucifer asked pointing at the mask.

"Sort of like that. Ah! Here we are!" White cheerfully exclaimed. The forest they were in suddenly turned into the prison. _'What the…?'_

*Tap tap tap*

*Slash!*

*Tap tap tap*

"Dammit! White! Why the fuck did you bring the bitch here?!" Black yelled as he walked towards them. Lucifer couldn't believe that White was related to the man! They were completely different.

"Black don't be so rude! I remember when Ariella was 5 you used to _love _playing with her and you were so nice and-" Black cut him off.

"Shut up!" He hissed at him angrily. White just laughed. Lucifer felt very drowsy. Her eyes were begging to be closed and she wanted to sleep, _badly._ Then, a yawn escaped her mouth. The men turned their attention to her.

"Oh? It seems you're tired. Didn't you get a good nights sleep? Come my dear, let's take you to your room." White took her hand and led her to a room with Black following. They stopped on a door and White opened it. The room was plain and normal looking. Everything was neat and looked like it hasn't been used in a long time, but was cleaned. White smiled softly.

"You used to sleep here all the time when you visited." White said softly looking at her. Black surprisingly stayed silent. She walked in the room and looked around. Everything looked strangely familiar. She walked to the bed and saw a stuffed bunny. That also looked familiar. It was similar to the stuffed rabbit she had in her home except this one was white and the other was black and covered with her mother's blood.

"Ah, you carried that stuffed rabbit everywhere you go. It was your favorite animal." White explained. Lucifer looked at them.

"I'm not this Ariella person. My name is Lucifer and I never met any of you." White looked at her sadly, "Yes you are. You look exactly like her. Ariella had silver hair and turquoise eyes like you." White explained.

"Except now you're friggin pale." Black added. Lucifer opened her mouth only to let out another yawn.

"My my, you really didn't get enough sleep did you? You should sleep now, dear." White chuckled. They both left the room and closed the door. Lucifer sighed and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ohh~ Will Nightmare appear in her dreams? Haha! Find out in the next chappie! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have another chappie! Hopefully you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.  
**

* * *

Lucifer appeared in some ugly place. It was a swirl of green, purple, blue, black, etc.

"What is this place?" She muttered to herself. She sensed someone behind her and turned around quickly. Behind her was a man with silver hair and eyes. He was wearing an odd suit and had an eye patch.

"Who are you?" She glared at him.

"I'm… Well you should know who I am." He answered simply. Lucifer narrowed her eyes at him. The man sighed.

"I am Nightmare Gottschalk, the dream demon." He said. Nightmare studied her for awhile then, his eyes widened. _'Why can't I read her mind?'_ He thought.

"Hello Nightmare, my name is Lucifer." Nightmare tilted his head a little.

"Lucifer? No, your name is Ariella." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why do people keep saying that? My name is Lucifer not Ariella!" She stomped her foot like a little child. Nightmare chuckled at her childish acts.

"You really forgot a lot of things. Do you remember what happened when you were five or younger?" He asked. Lucifer thought for a while then shook her head.

"No. Now where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the dream realm, Ariella." Nightmare answered. That got Lucifer mad.

"My name isn't Ariella!" She yelled. Nightmare chuckled again and the world around them started to disappear. She blinked and looked at Nightmare.

"You're about to wake up, good bye Ariella." He waved at her with a slight smirk. Lucifer, still pissed at him for calling her Ariella, flipped him off with both fingers. Isn't she a sweetie? Nightmare pouted.

Ariella woke up and saw that she was still in the room White and Black gave her.

"This really looks familiar…" She muttered. She sighed and stood up.

**B-I-T-E M-E**

"Hello Ariella~" White cheerfully greeted her when she walked into the dining room. It took her forever to find it by the way.

"My name isn't Ariella." She hissed at the smiling jester. White, unfazed by her, continued smiling. Black, however, scowled at her.

"You missed breakfast and lunch! You must be so hungry, here it's dinner time and I cooked~" White exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you White…" She trailed off. She noticed that for dinner they would be having steak. _Human_ food. Unlike everyone back at her home, they ate body parts and drank blood…

"You're welcome my dear~ See Black, she appreciates my cooking!" White said to Black.

"Shut up you damn clown." Black growled at him as he stuffed down on the steak. _'It's been years since I've had steak…' _She thought as she took a seat next to White. She took part of the steak in her mouth and smiled.

"You like it?" White asked with a smile. She nodded and gobbled down the rest of her food.

"Haha~ you really like it!" White stated gleefully.

**B!IT!E M!E**

After dinner Black and White went to bed. Lucifer went to her room to trick the two into thinking that she was going to sleep. Right now she's in the forest.

"Damn, I'm lost." Lucifer said to herself. She noticed a tent a few feet away from her.

"Is that-? Yup it is. I recognize that tent." She muttered. She walked away from the tent and went somewhere else. In the far distance she could hear music you would hear in an amusement park. She ran towards the music.

"Save me, chu~!" A voice cried.

"Omfh!" She was pushed to the ground by the person. Whoever was hugging her was definitely sobbing.

"Don't cry." She said softly to the boy. The boy looked up and she noticed that he had mouse ears and tail. The mouse boy gasped.

"Ariella! Ariella, I missed you chu~" He exclaimed as he hugged her tighter.

"Hey rat what are you doing?" Another boy asked. He was wearing punk clothes with pink in them. He had cat ears and tail.

"Ahh! Leaved me and Ariella alone, chu~" The mouse boy cried. The pink haired punk looked at Lucifer and gasped.

"A-Ariella?! Is that really you?" He asked. She got out of the mouse boy's grip and shook her head.

"My name isn't Ariella, it's Luicfer! Everyone keeps calling me that!" The mouse boy was about to speak, until the cat boy laughed.

"Haha! You're funny, Ariella! Come on you gotta come to the Amusement Park. We missed you so much, Ariella!" He exclaimed.

"We never met before. My name is Lucifer, would both of you please tell your names?" She asked.

"It's me, Pierce Villiers, chu~" Pierce said sadly.

"Come on, Ariella you can stop now, it's me Boris!" Boris said to her with shocked eyes and a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, I never met any of you…" Lucifer trailed off. She looked at the almost crying Pierce and felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

"Um… I better go back to the prison…" She said, looking down.

"Wait, you're living with the _Jokers_?! You can't trust them, they're dangerous! Come live here with us at the Amusement Park!" Boris offered frantically. _'How are they dangerous?'_

"No, it's OK. Thanks for the offer." And with that, Lucifer ran towards the direction she came from.

**B#I#T#E M#E**

It was already morning when Lucifer arrived at the circus. _'Damn, wasted my time being lost, now I gotta sleep.'_ The circus was filled with colorful lights and happy people everywhere, but the people had no faces… Only a mouth, no nose or eyes.

"My dear, there you are~" White said as he approached her. Lucifer walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hello, White-" Before she could ask if he would take her to the prison to sleep, White grabbed her hand.

"Come and watch the show!" He took her to a seat and made her sit down.

"Stay here OK, my dear?" He wasn't waiting for an answer because he walked towards the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He said as the crowd cheered. Lucifer couldn't help, but remember Boris's words, _'You can't trust them, theyre dangerous!' _Lucifer thought white was harmless, but Black… Definitely not.

*Yawn~*

'_Uh oh.'_ Lucifer felt really sleepy.

*Yawn~*

'_Fuck.'_ Hopefully White wouldn't see her sleeping…

**White**

'_The show was fun! Now to see how my dear Ariella is doing.' _He thought as he walked up to where he left her and saw that she was sleeping. _'Was she sleeping during the whole show?' _He thought.

"Of course she did, dumbass! The show was boring!" Black silently hissed at him through the mask. White grinned.

"Oh? Why speak so silently, Black? You want to be a gentleman and not wake Ariella up?" White teased. That got Black mad, but he was still whispering in a loud way.

"Shut up, you damn clown!" He hissed. White chuckled. He sat next to Lucifer (or Ariella) and placed her head on his lap. He smiled softly at her as he stroked her cheeks.

"It's great to have you back, Ariella"

**Did you like the JokerxLucifer scene? Hopefully you guys did! I'll make a chapter about AcexAriella later OK? I'll also make a father daughter chapter :D! And Scetchbook123, you'll find out if she's part rabbit! You. will. be SHOCKED! ish... Oh and thank you LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams and Scetchbook123 for reviewing! **

**I'm also thinking about this: Should I make a prequel? You know, when Ariella/Lucifer was _still_ in Wonderland and when Alice was still alive? Tell me in the REVIEWS! Bye~  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! This chappie will show just a _slight_ memory of Lucifer's/Ariella's missing past! And LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams I'll start the prequel after I finish the story or when it's almost done :D! Hope you enjoyy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

"Bitch, wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" A booming voice yelled at her.

"Ugh! What?" Lucifer grumbled, sitting up from the bed. Turns out the voice was Black.

"It's dinner time, stupid. Come on." He scoffed. Lucifer sighed and walked with Black to the dining room.

"Hello, Ariella~" White greeted her with a happy smile. Lucifer scoffed, "I told you my name is Lucifer!"

"You really are a dumbass. Forgetting your own name." Black muttered. Lucifer shot him a dirty look.

"We're having macaroni and cheese today! It's your favorite, Ariella." White said. Lucifer suddenly remembered something from her missing past

_*Flashback*_

"_Ariel-chan, come on it's macaroni and cheese! Your favorite!" Said a very happy White. A little girl, no more than five, ran up to the dining table. On the table was her favorite food: macaroni and cheese._

"_Yes!" She exclaimed. She sat next to Black who was surprisingly smiling. But just a little. _

"_Eat up, Ariella." White said._

_*End of Flashback*_

'_That name again…'_ She shook her head. _'What was that? A memory?'_

"Ariella?" White looked at her with concern, Black is too.

"Uh ya?"

"Are you alright? You started to zone off." White said, putting his hands to hers.

"Uh ya…" She trailed off. She stared at the plate macaroni and cheese hungrily. It looked… Tasty… Maybe even more tasty than blood and body parts…

"Come on, dear. Try it, remember it's your favorite." White urged. Lucifer took the spoon and put it to her mouth. Her face instantly brightened. White chuckled. "You really like it!"

"You eat like a pig." Black smirked. Lucifer gave him the finger. That made Black's smirk disappear.

"Why you little-!" Black started.

"Black, you haven't seen Ariella for years! Don't start a fight now!" White scolded. Black crossed his arms angrily.

"My name isn't Ariella. It's Lucifer." She said silently. White looked at her. "…Do you know what happened to you when you were five? Anything about leaving?" White asked. Lucifer shook her head.

"This may sound weird, but I don't remember what happened when I was five or younger. It's like it was wiped from my mind…" She said. White frowned.

"Maybe it _did_ get wiped away from your mind." Black suggested. White was silent for awhile then he spoke, "Let's not talk about this problem now. Let's just eat!" He returned to his cheerful self. Lucifer happily went back to her food. After dinner, the two Jokers went to sleep. Lucifer ran out of the prison to go back to the Amusement Park.

**Gowland**

He heard about Ariella's arrival. He was ecstatic to hear that the little lady is here and she's all grown up! That was the good thing. The bad thing was that Boris and Pierce told him that she couldn't remember a anything. Not even her own name! He sighed as he walked towards the guests. One of them had familiar silver hair. _'Silver hair…!' _ He looked at the girl with silver hair. She had turquoise eyes and deathly pale skin, lips blood red, and was wearing a dark violet Lolita dress that ended mid thigh with black suspender socks, and black shoes. That girl was definitely Ariella. He smiled widely and walked towards her. She looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"Ariella! It's nice to have you back in Wonderland!" He exclaimed happily. She sighed angrily.

"My name is Lucifer. Not Ariella she said sternly. Gowlnad couldn't help, but laugh.

"Come on, Ariella! That joke's getting old, your name is Ariella not Lucifer! Haha!" He laughed. She shook her head.

"I'm not lying! I would know my own name sir!" She put her hands on her hips. _'Damn. Didn't work.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Oh. Anyways my name's Gowland. Does that name ring a bell?" He asked hopefully.

"No, sorry." She said after thinking. He sighed sadly.

"Oh, wait, what are you doing here so late at night young lady?" He asked as he looked up and saw that the moon was up and shining. He looked back at her and saw her froze a bit.

"Oh… There was nothing to do at the Jokers' place so I went here!" She said quickly. He raised a brow.

"So they weren't lying when they said you were living with them…" He trailed off. "Look Ariel-uh Lucifer, the Jokers are dangerous. You should stay here instead." He warned.

"Black seems a little dangerous, but not so much. As for White… He's a jester… How can a jester be dangerous? Is he gonna make me laugh till I die something?" She asked jokingly. He shook his head, _'If she doesn't believe it… Then she'll have to find out the hard way…' _

"So Gowland, are you the owner of this Amusement Park?" She asked. Gowland grinned widely.

"Yup! Hey, wanna listen to a song?" He asked. He whipped out a violin out of know where.

"Sure! I would love to hear you play!" She exclaimed. Suddenly _everyone_ at the Amusement Park whipped their heads at their direction and screamed, **"NOOOOO!" **sadly for them, it was too late.

"**LA LA LA LA~" **

***SCREECH!***

"**AHHH!***

"**MY EARS! THEY BUUURN!"**

"**OH LORD HAVE MERCY!"**

Lucifer covered her ears to block away the atrocious sound, but since she was the closest to him, the poor vampire had to hear the horrible playing of the Amusement Park owner.

"Ariella!" She looked to the direction of the voice and saw that it was Boris.

**Lucifer**

She ran towards and he grabbed her hand and led her to the forest. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! He's a horrible musician! I shouldn't have said yes!" She said exhaustedly. Boris nodded and took another deep breath.

"He thinks he's musically gifted, but everyone knows he's musically cursed!" Boris exclaimed.

"Why is he so bad?!" She asked. Boris was about to answer, but a voice interrupted.

"Hey guys! Oh, this isn't the castle! Haha~" That voice was familiar to both of them. They turned their heads slowly and saw Ace grinning happily at them.

"Hey Ace! Got lost again, didn't cha?" Boris grinned mischievously.

"Yup! Hey, Ariella~ Why did you ditch me?" He asked with a grin. Lucifer remembered that tortured moment of when she slept in a tent with Ace. She also remembered his loud snoring.

"You friggin snore loudly!" She yelled. Ace blinked then laughed.

"I do? Haha~ Sorry bout that!" Ace exclaimed.

"He snores loudly? Pfft! Wow Ace!" Boris snickered.

Lucifer smelt that familiar scent. It made her hunger for more. That familiar scent was blood. She looked around for the owner of the blood, but couldn't see it. She smelled it a few feet away and pointed towards the direction.

"T-that way! G-go there!" She stuttered, and with that, she ran away. Leaving two confused role holders.

**Boris**

After she ran out of their sight, Boris turned to Ace, "What was that about?" Ace shrugged in response.

"Dunno, but she pointed that way." Ace said. Boris looked at the direction and walked towards it and Ace followed too. Boris caught a glimpse of something red. He walked faster and saw that it was a dead faceless. A brutally murdered faceless with two small hole on his neck, but they didn't see that though.

"What the? How did Lucifer know She couldn't have seen it since she was far." Boris scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"They guy's dead already. Haha~ Bye now Cheshire Cat." Ace said as he walked away. Boris looked back down at the body and sighed.

"How strange… How did she know?" He asked himself.

**Few hours ago at the Outside World…**

The whole academy/mansion was going insane. A few hours ago they noticed that their fellow vampire, Lucifer, disappeared. Everyone was in panic. Even the boss/headmaster, Simon. 19 year old Kenji was worried of them all. He was in the gardens, the place Lucifer loved. As he was wandering around the garden, he saw a huge hole. His eyes widen.

"Guys! Guys, there's a hole here! Come on!" He shouted. Hundreds and hundreds of vampires ran towards him. They all swarmed around the hole.

"What is that?" A bleach blonde girl, named Samantha, asked.

"A really big hole **(No dip Sherlock -_-) **Maybe Lucifer fell in it?" A boy with black hair suggested. People murmured in agreement.

"No. She didn't fall. She was pushed." A teacher stated.

"Sensei, how do you know?" A student asked. "Look." He pointed to the ground. They looked down and gasped. On the ground were shoeprints. One of them had small feet and were wearing heels, which was definitely Lucifer's. The other two were bigger, which meant that there were two men that pushed her.

"You're right… Should we jump in?" Kenji asked Simon. Simon thought for a while then nodded his head.

"We'll have to. They may be hunters…" Simon said with clenched fists.

"Jump in everyone!" A female teacher shouted. One by one everyone jumped in.

* * *

**Uh oh~ The vampires are comin' to Wonderland! Who or what do you think it was that killed that poor faceless man? Tell me in the REVIEWS! **

**Bye~  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I got another chappie! It's short though... 3 pages long, 574 words...BTW I made a poll for which story I should make after the prequel Forgotten Past. Please go to my profile to pick the next story. Go to the end of my profile so you can see the summary of each story and yes, the prequel is there too, please check it out!  
**

** Hopefully you guys will enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

She ran. She ran so fast that everything that passed her was like a blur. She got to the prison quickly and took deep breathes. She wasn't tired from all the running, she was hungry. Hungry for blood. Just a whiff of it can get her crazy. She walked towards her room, shaking. If she sees another human being she might just turn crazy. She opened the door to her room to meet a panicked Black. He turned to her with an astonished look.

"W-where we're you?!" He spat at her. He looked shocked, concerned, and worried.

"I…" She trailed off. She couldn't think of an excuse! She couldn't just say, 'Hey Black! I went to the Amusement Park cuz I'm a vampire and I'm always awake at night!'

"Well?!" He growled. His one eye was boring into hers angrily.

"I…Went to the Amusement Park…" She looked down awaiting for his response.

"What?! Why?! So you're telling me that you were awake the whole fucking night?!" He yelled angrily. She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. She flinched and quickly turned away.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…" She apologized. He sighed.

"Black? Is that Ariella with you?" White asked through the mask.

"Fuck ya. She was in the damn Amusement Park the whole fucking night!" He flailed his arms in the air in an angry manner.

"Oh thank god! Ariella, you could've gone there in the morning!" White scolded. Lucifer frowned at the name 'Ariella'

"I'm sorry." She apologized once again.

"Well it's morning, now." White stated.

"You gonna skip breakfast again?" Black said angrily. Lucifer crossed her arms and said, "Yes." Black scoffed as he walked out the room. She sighed and laid herself down on her bed. _'So familiar… And that name 'Ariella' … it's so familiar.' _She thought as she drifted into sleep.

Of course, she ended up in the dream realm.

"Nightmare? You here?" She yelled into the distance. Suddenly Nightmare appeared in front of her.

"I'm always here." Nightmare stated simply. To Lucifer, that seemed a little creepy…

"That sounded a bit creepy…" She said slowly. Nightmare shook his head furiously.

"No no no! That's not what I meant!" Nightmare said quickly to assure her.

"I know. Can I ask you some questions?" She asked. Nightmare nodded, "Of course."

"Why is everyone calling me Ariella?" She asked. To her, that was the most importantquestion.

"Because that's your real name. I don't know why you think your name is Lucifer, but Ariella is your real name." He stated. She looked at him closely to see if he was lying or not. Nightmare looked serious so that probably meant that he was telling the truth. _Maybe._

"T-that can't be… Wait have I been to Wonderland before?" She asked another question.

"Yes." Nightmare answered. Lucifer's eyes widened, "So they were telling the truth…" She muttered. Nightmare nodded.

"But why can't I remember anything about Wonderland or my past?" She asked.

"I don't really know… I've been thinking about that…" Nightmare said in thought. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes. Why do most people here have no eyes or noses?" She asked with scrunched eyebrows. It was about _time_ she asked that question!

"Ah, you'll have to ask the mortician about that." Nightmare said simply with a sly smile. He started to disappear which meant that she's starting to wake up.

"Bye Nightmare."

"Goodbye… Ariella." Nightmare smirked at her angered face.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Hate it? Sorry if it was short D:! Don't forget to REVIEW! Bye peoplezz!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sigh~ I made another short chappie... So sorry! Hopefully you guys would like this one even though it's short... BTW I have Quizazz account just tellin ya!  
**

**Don't forget the poll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

**Julius**

Julius was sitting in his desk, fixing the broken clocks on his desk as usual. This day was a very busy day for him. Even more busy then the other days. Faceless are suddenly dying all over Wonderland. Of course this was normal in Wonderland, but it's _how_ they died that was weird. Their deaths were very gory and the part that shocked them the most was that all of them had had two hole on their necks.

*Knock knock*

Julius sighed and stood up. He walked towards the door, thinking it was Ace with more clocks. He swung open the door to meet a girl. A girl that looked to be 16 **( remember, 19 year old that looks 16)** years old with familiar features. Silver hair and turquoise eyes, but the unfamiliar thing was the blood red lips and deathly pale skin. He widened his eyes in realization.

"A-Ariella?" He stuttered with an astonished look.

"Are you… Julius Monrey?" She asked. He nodded slowly. _'Does she remember me?'_ He thought with hope. He then noticed that it was midnight and that she should be asleep!

"A-Ariella, what are you doing here back in Wonderland?" He asked. She slightly flinched at the name 'Ariella'

"The Jokers pushed me into the hole." She explained with a scowling look. She probably remembered that moment. "Nightmare said that you could help me."

"I know what you mean. Come in and sit down." She walked inside and took a seat in front of him.

"In Wonderland there are faceless ad role holders. The faceless are unimportant, that's why they have no eyes or nose. The role holders are important which is why we have faces. My role is the mortician. I fix clocks." He explained while motioning to the unfixed clocks on his desk.

"Why? They're just clocks." She said with a perplexed look. Julius mentally sighed, _'I guess she forgot…'_

"In Wonderland people have clocks not hearts. You are a foreigner which means that you're not from here. But you, Ariella, were born here. Your mother, Alice, was a foreigner too." Lucifer flinched at the mention of her mother's name. Julius saw that.

"…Ariella, what happened to Alice…?" He was afraid of the answer.

"She's…dead…" She whispered. Julius closed his eyes tightly. _'She should've stayed…' _He bit back the tears. Lucifer though, let one tear slip.

"…How…?" He asked silently. Lucifer bit her lip.

"She was murdered… brutally murdered…" She sniffed. Julius clenched his fists. _'No…' _

"Oh ya, the Jokers mentioned something about a game?" Lucifer remembered. Julius, who was still recovering from the news Ariella/Lucifer gave him, answered, "The game… If you drank the medicine of hearts, that means you're part of the game. In the game, everyone in Wonderland will fall in love with you." He explained. Lucifer took out she got when she arrived.

"Is this the medicine of hearts?" She asked, holding out the vial for Julius to see. He nodded and continued, "Yes. Since you drank it, you're part of the game. To go back home, you'll have to fill up the vial. To do that, you need to interact with the role holders." Lucifer nodded understandingly. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was coming up. _'Time to sleep…' _

"Is it OK if I sleep here? It's just for a while…" She asked nervously.

"Of course you can. Are you residing anywhere?" He asked. Lucifer nodded, "I'm staying at Jokers' place."  
"What?!" He shouted. He instantly stood up from his seat, which startled Ariella/Lucifer a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked while tilting her head.

"The Jokers cannot be trusted." He said sternly. She naively shook her head.

"That's not true. They offered me a place to stay and gave me food." She said as she stood up an yawned.

"I'm really tired now. Where is the available room?" She asked drowsily. Julius gave her directions and she walked away. He still had thousands of questions for her, but that can wait. He's just happy that she's back.

**Meanwhile with the Vampires…**

"Damn! That was a good meal, but why didn't they have any eyes?" Kenji asked. Some students shrugged.

"This is a really weird place. We'll have to find out more about this place." A female teacher with bright purple hair, brown eyes, and was called Mrs. Ono, said.

"Any signs of Lucifer?" Simon asked. A few teachers shook their heads. Simon sighed.

"Dammit, I wonder if that hole is still there…" Kenji muttered.

"Sun's coming up, time to sleep everyone!" A teacher shouted.

* * *

**Haha! Soooo~ Who do think killed the faceless? I kinda made it obvious didn't I? Oh well~ Don't forget to REVIEW~~~**

**Bye~ Until next chappie! Don't forget the POLL!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, I _REALLY_ need you all to go onto my profile and go to the poll! Please pick one of the stories you want me to do after I finish the prequel! Now, I have new chappie for you guys! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

**Black**

Black was walking to Ariella/Lucifer's room in a quick motion. Prisoners were watching him with confused looks. He finally reached her door and kicked it open. He let out a few curses when he saw that Ariella was not in her room.

"Black is something wrong?" White's smooth voice asked through the mask.

"Yes! That damn idiot ain't here!" He yelled at the mask. White sighed and said, "Looks like we'll just have to wait for the lady." Black grunted and stomped away angrily.

**Clock Tower**

"Nightmare!" A voice roared. "Hurry up and finish your work!"

"No!" A man with silver hair yelled defiantly as he ran away and opened a random door. That door was the door to the room of Ariella/Lucifer. It was morning so of course she would be upset about him.

"Ugh! Get out of my room!" She yelled as she threw the cover off her body.

"Ariella? What are you doing here?" Nightmare asked, slightly shocked.

"Well I was sleeping…" She muttered angrily. Nightmare looked around the room and saw that there was no light in the room. Nightmare frowned and walked towards the curtains.

"You need more sunlight, Ariella." Nightmare stated as he swung the curtains open. Lucifer flinched as the sun blinded her. She took the blanket and covered her whole body, from head to toe, with the blanket.

"Nooo! Put the curtains back! Put the curtains back!" She whined through the sheets.

"But Ariella~ you need more sunlight~ you're always asleep in the mornings!" Nightmare pouted. The door swung open and there was a man with black hair, gold reptilian eyes, with a lizard tattoo on the side of his neck. He looked pissed.

"Lord Nightmare," He hissed. "Do. Your. Work. Now." He seethed the words. Nightmare shook his head frantically.

"No way, Gray!" Nightmare said defiantly. The two started to argue, forgetting about Ariella/Lucifer.

"Ahem." She interrupted their little 'spat'. Both men looked at her. Gray was full of shock.

"A-are you… Ariella?" He murmered. Nightmare nodded his head.

"I think so." She answered uncertainly. Gray raised a brow, "You think so?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. Ariella here, has no memories of Wonderland, sadly." Nightmare explained to Gray.

"Do you really not remember Wonderland? Not even your own name?" He asked. She was about to answer, but was interrupted by a familiar cheery voice.

"Hey Julius~"

Lucifer/Ariella groaned and covered her body with the sheets again. _'No more visitors!' _She could hear soft footsteps heading to her room.

"Hey Pirate, Lizard man~" A cheerful voice hummed. That was definitely Ace's voice. Nightmare and Gray glared at Ace when he called them their 'nicknames'

"Ace," Gray growled. "We told you not to call us that!" Lucifer listened to their argument under the bed sheets. Thankfully, Ace didn't notice the small lump on the bed.

"Who's that under the bed sheets?"

Nevermind.

"It's Ariella." Gray answered. _'Crap!'_

Suddenly the bed sheets flung from her grasp.

"Ah!" She yelled. The sun glared at her through the window. She quickly turned over and fell out of bed. _'Stupid gravity.' _She thought bitterly.

"Ah! Ariella, are you alright?!" Gray's worried voice asked. He ran towards the fallen girl and helped her stand up.

"Thank you, Gray." She thanked as she smoothened her nightgown. She instantly crouched in the shadows.

"A-ariella? Are you alright…again?" Nightmare asked as he walked closer to the girl.

"Look what you did, Ace!" Gray hissed at the smiling man.

"Ariella?" Nightmare scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ughhh… Put the curtains baaack! The sun blinds my eyes!" She whined like a child. The men put on confused faces.

"OK then…" Nightmare drifted off. He walked towards the window and covered the window with the curtains.

"Thank you!" She breathed. She stood up and faced the men.

"Hey Ariella! Come on, let's go on an adventure!" Ace exclaimed. He grabbed her arm and set out the door with her.

"W-wait! My clothes! I'm still in my nightgown!" She shrieked. Ace let out a laugh as he let her go.

"Thank you. Now…" She stared at the men who were still in the room.

"Get out! I'm about to change clothes!" She pointed towards the door. They hurried out the room, Ace made a smile fit for a pervert.

Lucifer walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. She stepped in the bathtub, sighing to herself.

"Ugh, I just want to sleep…" She muttered. She was afraid that she might fall asleep in the bathtub so she hurriedly cleaned herself. After she finished, she stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked towards the closet and looked for anything to wear. Nothing. All of them were Victorian gowns which was not her style. She let out another exasperated sigh. Then, she spotted a big box on the floor. She crouched down and read a note attached with it.

_I thought these would be more of your style._

_-Nightmare_

She smiled and opened the lid. Inside were a lot of things from her world. There were dresses, skirts, tops, jeans, outerwear, make up, perfume, and even some accessories!

"Thank you, Nightmare." She whispered, gratefully. She took out a white leather jacket, a ruffled blue top, and dark skin tight skinny jeans. _'Nice.' _She thought, looking at the mirror. She took out black knee high boots and slipped them on. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail (Like Gakupo!). She also took out dark sunglasses just in case her eyes turn red. She walked out the door, where the three men were waiting patiently. They gawked at her outfit.

"A-Ariella? What on earth are you wearing?!" A surprised Gray asked.

"Clothes." She answered simply.

"Good, you're dressed! Come on, let's go~" Ace said. He yet again, grabbed her arm.

'_Oh god. Why can't I just sleep?!' _She bitterly complained in her head.

**Black & White**

They walked towards the clock tower. Well White was walking, Black was stomping angrily. Looking like a child.

"Are we there yet?!" He asked impatiently. He had his arms crossed, his eyes were flaring with anger and impatience.

"You said that ten time cycles ago!" Black complained. White ignored him with a chuckle. They finally reached the tower, Black hurriedly walked to the door and kicked it opened. The residents were slightly startled at the outburst.

"Wh-what? Joker, what are you doing here?!" Gray growled darkly. His hands were hovering above the knives attached to his jacket sleeves.

"We need to ask your lord, Nightmare, something." White said, walking inside while sighing at his counterpart. Nightmare stood up from his seat with a knowing look. .

"I see. Come." He said, motioning the Jokers towards a room.

"Wait." Julius's monotone voice said. They looked towards him. He had a stern and serious expression.

"What do want to ask him?"

"Why, it's about our dear Ariella." White answered simply. He then walked out the room with Black and Nightmare following.

**~::-::~**

"I'm wondering about that too, Joker." Nightmare said before the two could say anything.

"She told us that she couldn't remember her past." White softly said. Black let out a grunt and crossed his arms.

"Bitch can't even remember her name." Black added. Nightmare nodded, remembering the conversation they had in the dream realm.

"I have an idea…" He quietly said. The two looked at him with interest.

"Well?! Tell us!" Black demanded. Nightmare sighed and answered, "The idea is-

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think his idea is? Find out in the next chappie~ Hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW! And don't forget the _POLL!_**

**_BYEEE~  
_**


	10. Chapter 9

**In case you guys are wondering, the _POLL _won't end in a while. I'll stop it when I get enough votes. So please don't hesitate to pick your choice in the poll! Now, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Black asked with narrowed eyes, facing towards Nightmare.

"Yes. It should, if we turn her into a little girl then she'll remember us and she'll tell us about her life." He explained.

"Let's see… Ariella has been in Wonderland ever since she was born. Then she left when she was five." White said in thought.

"That's correct. We'll wait for her to grow to the rightful age, but before she does, we need to find out more about her past." Nightmare added. The two Jokers looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

**Lucifer/Ariella**

"Ace are we there yet?!" She tiredly asked. Her eyes were getting heavy, her moves became slower; she needed sleep, and Ace isn't helping at all!

"Nope! I don't even know where we're going!" He stated cheerfully. Lucifer froze at her tracks. Ace noticed this and turned around to face her.

"Ariella?" He asked with a tilted head, his smile never faltered.

"Are you telling me that we've been walking around this damn forest FOR NO FUCKING REASON?!" She furiously yelled. He flashed her yet another grin and nodded his head happily.

"Yup!" That was the final straw for her. She had enough. She lunged at him, baring her nails *Cough-claws-cough*

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **They both fell on the ground. Her on top of him. Her hands on his neck. Luckily she was wearing the dark sunglasses so he couldn't see her vampiric eyes. Then, the most surprising thing happened: He flipped them over. Now he was on top of her! Lucifer blushed deeply at their position.

"G-get off me!" She shrieked. He shook his head, lowering it to her chest. He placed his ear to her chest, where her heart was placed.

Tick! Thump! Tick! Thump! Tick! Thump!

Lucifer's eyes widened in horror. He's listening to her unusual 'heart'.

"Ariella…? Why does your heart sound like a clock and a heart?" He muttered, his head still positioned to her chest. Then, she remembered something.

_*Flashback*_

"_She's waking up!" A female voice said. Lucifer felt like she was on a bed. She sat up, groggily. Her vision seemed blurry and her throat was slightly dry. She blinked rapidly to try to get her vision back. Then, everything became clear, too clear. Usually her eyes make things seem a little blurry, but now everything is perfectly clear! Not only that, her hearing was perfect too! 'What's going on?' She thought as she looked at her hands and saw that they were very pale. Same thing with her arms and-! Her whole body was pale. She used to have a milky fair complexion, but now it's gone. Replaced with a deathly pale white. She looked up and saw Kenji with a regretful yet nervous look on his face._

"_Kenji…?" She said quietly. He looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "Lucifer, you're a vampire now. You're dead." _

…_Vampire…_

…_**Dead…**_

'_I'm a… vampire…?' She thought._

"_Alfredo killed you, but you killed him too. When he stabbed you… Your heart…" He trailed off. He looked at a woman with burgundy hair. She hurriedly went to fetch Lucifer a drink. Lucifer's eyes widen._

"_Wha… What happened to my heart?" She croaked. He bit his lip nervously._

"…_Did you know you had two hearts?" She blinked. Once, twice, then thrice. His words sunk into her head. '_Two _hearts?!' _

"_Two… hearts?" She asked, astonished. He nodded slowly, still looking at her._

"_Ya, two hearts. A doctor came and looked at your uh hearts… One was a clock and the other was a normal heart. When Alfredo stabbed you, the blade cut your heart. The doctor said that the clock and your heart suddenly merged together… and… made this." He explained, holding out an X-ray picture of her strange 'heart' The heart showed some parts of a clock, for example the face of a clock._

'_What an eccentric heart…'_

_*Flashback End*_

Ariella's mind went dizzy, her head started pounding. Then, she blacked out.

"Ariella?! Hey wake up!" Ace cried. He started to shake her by the shoulders, but it didn't work.

"Ariella!" Ace's face did not show a goofy smile or a grin. Instead, it showed shock and fear for the girl.

* * *

**So, how did you like that flashback I put up there? Did you guys understand the Joker and Nightmare's plan? Anyways, please don't forget the poll and don't forget to _REVIEW!_ **

**See you guys next chappie~~~  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys~ Anyways... this chappie will be... interesting, _very _interesting in the end. I hope you enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

**Clock Tower**

"So, where is Ariella?" White asked Nightmare. Nightmare froze. He looked at them nervously.

"Well…Hehe, Ace took her…" Nightmare answered sheepishly. Black did an epic face palm while White shook his head.

"How the fuck are we gonna start the plan when we don't even know where she is?!" Black hissed. White pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Calm down, Black. Now Nightmare, when will they be back?"

"… I don't know…"

"GOD DAMMIT, YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Black roared in outrage. Nightmare sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, they'll be back. And when they are, we can start our plan!" Nightmare exclaimed, enthusiastically. Black finally simmered down a bit.

"If she's with Ace, doesn't that mean…" White trailed off. Black and Nightmare's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit…"

**Ace**

He was freaking out. He's been trying to wake Ariella up for how long? Maybe like thirty time periods? He was worried ever since she passed out on him.

"Please…" He whimpered. This was the first time Ace seemed pathetic. He sighed, clearly tired, he looked up at the sky. It was already night time. He started to set up the tent, shooting glances at the girl and walked inside the tent. He placed themselves in a sleeping bag and snuggled her to his chest.

**Gray**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER GET TAKEN AWAY BY THAT RAPIST?!" He could hear Black's booming voice say through the door. Gray and Julius were staring at the door in confusion and interest. They've been there ever since they walked in the room! First they were talking, but the voices were muffled so he couldn't understand it. Then, they started to yell at each other. Well, mostly Black Nightmare. White was trying to calm them down (Which was an epic fail by the way.)

"I FORGOT ABOUT ACE'S RAPING ISSUES OKAY!" Nightmare's voice countered back.

"YOU DAMN INCUBUS!" Black roared again for the millionth time. There was a loud crash. Julius walked to the door, putting his ear to it.

"I don't hear anything anymore…" He muttered. Gray scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Maybe you should open it?" Gray suggested. Julius did just that. When he opened the door his eyes went wide.

"… Oh my…" He whispered in horror. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked, walking towards him and the door. What he saw completely left him speechless.

Black and Nightmare were on the floor. Black **on top **of Nightmare. Black's lips **smashed against **Nightmare's. Both of their eyes were wide, utterly mortified. White's jaw dropped, same for Julius and Gray.

"…" No one spoke. Then _it _happened.

*Flash!*

Gray, Julius, and White looked at the direction of the flash which came from the window. Outside of the window was Boris, hold a camera and smiling mischievously. Black and Nightmare quickly got off each other and started to rub their lips furiously with their sleeves. Thankfully for Boris, the two 'lovers' didn't see the flash or noticed him out the window. He quickly got down from the tree he was on and probably ran to the Amusement Park.

"Oh god… Oh god… **oh god…**" Black muttered horrifically. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. White ran after him.

"Black put the bleach down!" White's voice said.

"My lips were raped by the incubus's lips! **LET ME DIE!" **Black screamed. Gray looked back at Nightmare who was barfing in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god! *Blegh!* He kissed me- *Blegh!*" He said between barfs.

Well people, Black and Nightmare will surely remember this moment because Boris is definitely going to go around and show everyone in Wonderland the picture of the two gaylords.

_Or… he can use that picture for __blackmail._

* * *

**How did yo****u guys like it? Liked that special surprise at the end? I'm so evil, making Black and Nightmare kiss XD! Tell me if you liked it in the _REVIEWS! _And don't forget the _POLL!_**_  
_

**Bye~  
**

**Okay guys, I can't use Microsoft Office Word 2007 now because it said that I need a product key and I can't find it... My dad is the only one who can help but he's not here now... so luckily I made some chapter before this unfortunate event happened... Sorry guys :(  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Right now I'm watching a video called Stabbin' Fever... I don't know why, the title Stabbin' Fever just caught my attention! And I like the lyrics too XD! I'm so sadistic! Anyways, enjoy this new chappie and don't forget the poll!**

**So far I have a tie in the poll so I'm going to need more votes from you guys! :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

**Boris**

Boris was running towards the Amusement Park, snickering like a cat drunk on catnip. He was clutching the prized camera to his chest. _'This was a good day to bring my camera!' _He thought, reminiscing the scene he saw at the clock tower.

*Flashback*

'_Damn… This camera takes really good pictures…' _Boris thought as he held the camera, scrolling through the pictures.

"I haven't used it in a while…" He said to no one in particular. "Maybe I should bring it to Julius to see if it needs repairing or anything." He decided for himself. He grabbed the camera and ran from the Amusement Park to the Clock Tower.

**(-::-) **

He stopped in a holt in front of the door of the Clock Tower. He sniffed the air and scowled.

"Joker…" He growled. He could smell their scent at the back of the tower. He sneakily walked to the back.

"YOU DAMN INCUBUS!" Black's voice screamed. He looked up and saw a window where the voice came from. The window was a bit high up. Then, he heard loud thumping noises and a crash. He climbed a close by a tree to get a good look inside. Inside the room was a very… priceless scene: Black and Nightmare on the ground, sealing their lips with a kiss. He snickered as grabbed his camera to take a picture. He accidentally pressed the 'flash' button, but thankfully the 'couple' didn't see him. Sadly, White, Julius, and Gray saw him so he quickly jumped down and headed to the Amusement Park.

'This is good!' He chuckled at the thought.

*Flashback End*

"Boris!" Gowland's voice said. He looked at him with his famous Cheshire grin still on his face. Standing beside Gowland was Pierce. He didn't bother to chase him though.

"Yeah?" He asked, never removing his signature grin. Gowland narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why do you have a camera with you?"

"Eh, I was checking if it worked." He lied. He whipped his head at a scared Pierce.

"Hey, mouse," He grinned and took out a fork and knife. "I'm hungry." And with that, Pierce squeaked in terror and dashed away with the cat on his trail.

**Lucifer/Ariella**

Lucifer woke up by a ticking sound. She opened her eyes and saw someone's chest.

"A-Ace?" She stuttered. _'It's nighttime…How?'_ She thought.

"Hmm…?" Ace grumbled. His eyes were still closed so he was slightly sleeping.

"Ace!" She said a little louder. His eyes shot open and looked at her startled. His face brightened into a smile.

"You're finally awake!" He exclaimed. He then smacked his lips to hers. Her eyes widened. She was shocked surprised, but what shocked her even more was that she enjoyed it. She wanted more of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand pushing his head closer. He placed his arms around her petite waist, pressing her even more closer if that was possible. Ace forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring the inside of her mouth. She couldn't help, but moan. Their tongues fought for dominance and in the end, Ace won. They parted, breathing heavily. Ace lowered his face to her neck.

"Ah…!" She winced as Ace started nibbling on her neck. It was the exact same spot where Kenji bit her. That spot was _very_ delicate to her.

"You're so sensitive…" Ace whispered in her ear, huskily. "Do you like it when I do this?" He licked that same spot on her neck. She shivered in delight.

"You _do_ like it." Ace let out a chuckle. He then went back to roughly ravishing her lips to her delight. They started to French again, both of them enjoying this passionate moment. Lucifer's fingers intertwined with his hair as Ace's tongue massaged her tongue. The two were in complete ecstasy, furiously kissing each other in a rough yet loving manner.

"Ah… Ariella…" He muttered seductively. Then he said the three words every woman died to hear,

"**I love you."**

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't romantic enough... I'm not used to writing kissing scenes... Did I do OK with the kissy scenes? Tell me in the _REVIEWS_ and don't forget the poll, it's not over yet! See ya guys!  
**


End file.
